Time Out
"Time Out" is the twenty-seventh episode of Justice League Action. Summary While fighting HIVE in the streets, Booster Gold notices that time itself has been interrupted and so has to use his time-travelling ability to seek a remedy with the aid of an unimpressed Batman. Featuring Story In Gotham City, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Booster Gold fights off HIVE Soldiers trying to destroy everything that created the Batman. Batman conducts a plan to use a device that can shut down all of HIVE’S Battle-bots and weapons. Booster was about to toss the device to the Dark Knight, but he suddenly noticed a fire-hydrant disappearing, leaving him to be caught in a net which was fired by a HIVE soldier. Batman then throws the device at the villain’s battle-bot, and the soldiers retreat, with Wonder Woman chases after them while Batman goes to Booster, who had regained consciousness. Batman yells at Booster at the mistake he made during the mission, and the other missions that he messed up. Booster tries to defend himself that he messed up, but Batman states that this wasn’t the first time Booster Gold messed up, but repeatably which leads to a pattern of behavior due to Booster’s unprofessional, laziness, and lack of focus. Before Batman leaves, he tells Booster that he is the “worst crime fighter” that he has ever knew, saddening Booster. Suddenly, time (including Wonder Woman, the HIVE soldiers, and the people) stops around the time traveling hero and the dark knight. Booster tells Batman that the both are stuck in a disruption in the normal flow of the timestream which is called a “time fissure.” As Batman notices Wonder Woman frozen, he wonders why he and Booster isn’t frozen in time like the others, which Booster answers that due to his “ten-foot temporal bubble” around him always, it protects both himself and anyone inside it from the breakage of the causality. Remembering the fire hydrant, Booster tells the Dark Knight that Vanishing objects are signs of the timestream trying to repair damage. The two then encounter with strange bat-like creatures. Booster states that the creatures they’re fighting is the timestream’s immune system which can’t tell the difference between the heroes or what ever is causing the disturbance in time. As the two fights the creatures, Booster warns Batman that he must stay within the temporal bubble, because if Batman leaves it, he will be returned to the moment the disruption occurred and that he will never remember encountering with the disruption. As the heroes believe they’ve won, more of those creatures appear out of a sewer lid and starts to strike at the two. Quickly, Booster opens a portal and asks for Batman to jump into it, which he does escaping the creatures. Coming out of the time-portal, Booster shows Batman his headquarters which is called the “Vanishing Point”. Booster tells Batman that he built all the tech around the base of operations and that he secretly guards the very fabric of space and time, detecting alterations and ruptures in time and setting out to fix them. Booster only states that the creature causing a disruption in the normal flow of time is a literal time worm called a “Chronovore,” a creature that feeds from time energy and stores it all in a crystal located inside of its stomach. He also adds that once they find the Chronovore and remove the crystal from the inside it should restore the timestream back to normal, but they cannot touch the creature because one touch from it can easily make the two age a hundred years within seconds. Booster gives Batman weapons that can carry an electric charge that can allow the two to attack it. Entering through the time portal, Booster and Batman arrived to the moment before their battle with HIVE, but he quickly pushes Batman into the bushes to avoid being spotted by their past selves. Batman asks the time traveler why he couldn’t tell anyone that he protects the timeline, which Booster answers that it’s like having rats in your attic and would require a Rat-Guy to do the job, but no one would set out to do it, but he states that he is the only one who can do it and states that he is “Time’s Rat-Guy.” As the HIVE attacks, the past versions of both Booster and Batman freezes in time, and the future heroes realized that the Chronovore is near and runs after it. Upon finding it, the two heroes realize that the creature is as big Booster described it. Before fighting the creature, Booster warns Batman that he can stay outside of the temporal bubble for 10 seconds without becoming untethered. Booster attacks it with an electric charged punch and is thrown into a building. Batman defends himself from the anti-bodies and the Chronovore’s destruction but is caught by one of the anti-bodies and starts to vanish from this time period. Booster returns to the battle but is caught by the Chronovore and starts to age to a weathered old man. Batman manages to free himself and rescue Booster from the tentacles of the time creature by throwing explosives Batarangs and catching Booster. Being separated from the creature, Booster returns to his normal age and thanks the Dark Knight for saving him. Knowing he can’t defeat the creature with his own techniques, Batman asks for Booster to take charge, much to the time traveler’s surprise. As Booster asks why, Batman states that he is out of his debt and how Booster Gold is the expert for this type of mission. With that, Booster states that they have been fighting the creature wrong and how they should get in close back to back and make it a street fight. Batman agrees to the plan, and states that he trust Booster on that plan. Booster grabs Batman’s hands and throws him at the time creature and the Dark Knight gives an uppercut and then punches in mid-air. Being overwhelmed by both the Chronovore and the anti-bodies, Booster believes that their abilities aren’t enough and that they won’t make it, but Batman doesn’t except that and asks Booster to think as he is the one who have defeated creatures like these before. Batman then asks that despite his past encounters with the creatures, he asks what makes this encounter so different, which Booster answers that with the two of them that is twice the drain on his power cells and is only half as affective. Booster then decreases his temporal bubble and apologize to Batman as he plans to push the Dark Knight outside of the timestream. As Batman warns the time traveler that doing that will return the Dark Knight to the moment before the two left and how he won’t have any recollection of this encounter. As Booster states that he will, Batman states that he was wrong about Booster Gold and how he is a better person then anyone gives him credit for and that one day he will find out. With the Dark Knight gone, Booster jumps into the Chronovore’s belly and begins to swim through its energy before he is killed by rapidly aging. Getting near the crystal, Booster grabs the crystal and the Chronovore vanishes and Booster disappears. With the time beast gone, Booster is returned to the moment where Batman screams at him about his mistakes. As Booster was about to tell the Dark Knight of their encounter with the Chronovore, he hesitates and says nothing. As Batman and Wonder Woman leaves, Booster looks at the picture of himself and Batman at the Vanishing Point and states that he'll tell Batman at a better time. Notes * Skeets, Booster's robot companion from the comics, makes a cameo when Booster and Batman enter the former's hideout. Gallery Category:Episodes